


No Promises

by cinnamorose



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Finger Fucking, Other, Spanking, Tokki and Ran are there for only seconds, bottom Otoya too, brain machine did a uhhhhh broke, brat Otoya, but they do talk, enjoy, hope u like, im like. Half aselep writing this, or getting there slowly, what else is new from me, which IS new from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamorose/pseuds/cinnamorose
Summary: Otoya is being such a little brat. Maybe you should give him a punishment.





	No Promises

**Author's Note:**

> happy friday the 13th im gonna nap. enjoy urselfs guys

“Otoya…”

The way he waved his hips was next to hypnotic, bent over at the waist and leaning on a table. Looking back, you catch a  _ certain _ glint in his bright red eyes as he intentionally wiggles his rear some more for you. The brat.

“Hmm? What’s wrong?” He asks innocently, his smile filled with mischief. “You’ve been super pouty back there, is everything okay?”

Shifting in your seat, you narrow your eyes at your little brat. You know he does this to get what he wants out of you. “Yeah. I just miss holding you…” You mumble, lying. His grin widens as he knows you aren't being true there. Slowly he comes over and sits down in your lap, wiggling his hips and grinding into you.

“So, as you were saying?” He asks. Tokiya rolls his eyes and starts talking again, facing Nagi more as he does. Leaning in, you whisper in Otoya’s ear.

“I know what you’re up to, brat…” You growl to him. He shudders and leans into you, reaching back and rubbing his hands over your thighs.

“What do you mean?” He hums softly, his faked innocent smile still plastered to his lips. He’s working with Tokiya and Ranmaru on a project, but he’s been so naughty and bratty recently, a real bad boy…

“You know, I could turn your cute ass red for this…” You growl, watching him shudder hard. With your hand in his lap, you feel the way his thighs squeeze together some. Jackpot. “Oh? Does my little bratty puppy want to get punished? Is  _ that _ it?” You mumble, your eyes on the other two huffing at each other and debating. “Imagine if Tokiya knew how cute you are bent over for me, whining as you take my fingers, how you like it when your ass matches your hair and how you can’t sit, so you’re bratty and mischievous with me until you get it…”

He squirms and bites his lip, looking over his shoulder at you. Slowly, your hand rubs over his crotch, pressing a little and listening to his strangled whimper. “Don’t… Nn… Don’t do this… what if…?”

“Don’t you  _ want _ them to see?” You pat his thigh, stopping your hand. He breathes slowly, shaking his head and eyeing a side room. He’s asking,  _ back there? Can we go now? _ And you’re  _ very _ happy to oblige. “Hey, you two. Break for a bit. You’ve been bumping foreheads since this afternoon.”

“But it’s only-” Tokiya starts, pulling away, until Ranmaru smacks a large hand over his mouth.

“Great. Got it. Let Otoya walk after you're done, horny.” He says, knowing the real reason of the break as he pulls away to go do who knows what.

Quickly, Otoya gets to his feet, grabbing your hand and dragging you behind him.

* * *

“Uuhn…  _ Ahh _ …” He’s whiny, intentionally and unnecessarily so. With a smack to his ass, you growl.

“Quiet down, Otoya…”

“But your fingers feel goo-oO _ OD _ -!!” He yelps when you thrust your fingers into his prostate, shuddering.

“Stay loud and I’ll leave you with a toy in you against that prostate of yours until you’ve came so many times you're whimpering like the cute little naughty puppy you are.” You warn, watching him shudder and lean back against your hand. “Hm? Do you  _ want _ that?”

He nods quickly, biting his lip. “I… I do… Y- _ Yeah _ , I really,  _ really _ wanna… Mm… P-Please…” You smirk, quickly pulling your fingers from him.

“Well, not yet.”

“Nn…?” He turns to look back and whine when he suddenly feels a hand come down on his ass. He jolts and yelps in surprise. “Gh-?!”

“A brat puppy like you should have  _ some _ punishment, right?” You hum, pulling your hand back and smacking again. He whimpers and hides his face in his arms. “Whiny puppy… Lift your head, I want you to count. It’s only five, and I won’t make you restart, okay?”

He nods a little, biting his lip as his head lifts. “O-Okay…” He slowly relaxes, anticipating the moment your hand will come down on his ass. He’s nervous. As he squirms impatiently and waits, you brush your cool hand over him, feeling every little thing you’ve felt before and still love just as much. Muscle. Softness. Everything. “Hhn… Please…”

Your hand comes up and smacks. He yelps in surprise, remembering to count. “O-One!” With a happy hum, you continue on, listening as he whines “Two!” and whimpers “Three”, going through all numbers until five. He does wait some, squirming from each smack.

“Good boy. Let's get your reward, hm?” You tease, pulling away to get the vibrator for him.

He might be able to sit. Might. No promises.


End file.
